This invention relates generally to bicycle helmet retention, and more particularly concerns improvements in chin strap junction plates; and in chin strap connection to helmets and their conformability to wearers, including quick connection and dis-connection and ready adjustability. This invention improves upon the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,044.
There is continuing need for a bicycle or motorcycle helmet retention harness having the following characteristics:
(1) means for quick one-handed connection, as well as disconnection, obviating need for repeated adjustment of harness webs or straps each time the helmet is worn; PA1 (2) conformability of the junction plate connections or clips to the angle of the wearer's jaw; PA1 (3) construction of strap connections to allow backstrap location well under the earlobes; PA1 (4) construction of strap junction plate connections permitting positive connection of the straps to the helmet; PA1 (5) adjustability of helmet straps to junction plates while preventing unwanted strap slippage; and PA1 (6) loosening adjustment of a chin strap achieved merely by tilting of a junction plate. PA1 (a) a strap supporting shell, PA1 (b) a chin strap, PA1 (c) webbing connected to the shell and extending downwardly beneath left and right sides of the shell, PA1 (d) and means interconnecting the chin strap with said webbing, and including chin strap gripping junction plate means through which the chin strap extends in looping configuration, the plate means configured to loosen its grip on the chin strap when tilted relative to the face of the wearer.